Aug 07 short stories for SMMFC
by Sheankelor
Summary: Here are the rest of the stories written for the All in the Family Month at SMMFC. There is a little bit of everyone here. If you enjoy, please let me know!
1. A reason to come together

Title: A reason to come together  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family - Reunion  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga post series  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

A reason to come together 

Ikuko looked about the room. All of her relatives were there, even ones she hadn't seen in years. It was like a family reunion. Everyone had come together to pay their last respects to Arisu Matasori, her grandmother. More made it here for the funeral than had come for Usagi's wedding. The younger members of the family were racing about underneath the parent's feet until Ikuko's mother, Etsuko Matasori, sent all of them outside.

Usagi watched her mom count the number of children running out the door. _'Mom won't let all those children be out there without some sort of supervision. And she needs to stay in here. Grandmother Etsuko is going to need her.'_ She noticed Grandmother Etsuko shaking slightly. Usagi sent Mamoru a questioning look. _'He'll say yes. I'll be okay if I don't stay, and Mom has Dad.'_ Mamoru returned her look. "Lets go outside and watch the younger ones, okay?" Usagi smiled as Mamoru nodded yes.

Ikuko tightened her grip on Kenji's hand before letting it go. She had only taken three steps towards the door before both Usagi and Shingo stopped her.

Shingo's and Usagi's eyes meet, both in complete accord. Shingo stepped back and let Usagi do the talking. "Mom, we'll watch them. You stay here and see everyone." She glanced at Grandmother Etsuko before continuing in a softer tone. "And I think Grandmother needs you here."

Ikuko looked over at her mother. _'She is trying so hard to be strong. After Dad passed away last year, Grandmother Arisu was her pillar of strength. And Mom was hers, too.' _The past year had been hard. Ikuko heart swelled with gratitude for her children. They had spent a lot of their time with their Grandmother Etsuko and Great Grandmother Arisu. When they couldn't be around, then either she or Kenji were. Letting her gratitude show, she accepted their offer to watch the children.

As Ikuko watch them go out the door, she felt her mother beside her.

"She was so glad to she was able to see Usagi-chan married. I feel bad that they cut their honeymoon short."

Ikuko smiled reassuringly. "Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun both assured me that a week was long enough. And if we hadn't told them, I don't think Usagi-chan would have forgiven us."

Etsuko watched as her grandchildren organized a game of hide-and-seek. Her heart warmed as Usagi's new husband willingly joined in. "Mom wanted to see her great great grandchildren."

Kenji walked up and placed a comforting hand on Ikuko's shoulder. "Usagi-chan will make sure she will, during Obon." Ikuko place her hand on top of his. Kenji smiled gently down at his wife and his mother-in-law. "They have given us some time. Let's visit the rest of the family."

Turning back to her guests, Etsuko straightened her shoulders. _"Today is a day to catch up with everyone. Tomorrow we are laying Mom to rest.'_ It didn't matter if they were only related by marriage, Mother Matasori was still her Mom.

Hiding their tears until later, Kenji, Ikuko, and Etsuko headed back into the crowd to hear tales of olden days and ones of yesterday's events.


	2. Better than a hundred

Title: Better than a hundred  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -announcement  
Genre: General  
Version:Anime/PGSM/Manga  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Better than a hundred 

The announcement had been made quietly. Amaya Mizuno wouldn't expect anything else from her daughter. Ami had gently told her where she was going, and then left a page of directions on the table. But that quiet announcement made Amaya happier than the entire hospital miraculously getting well.

She knew it was silly to feel this way, but Ami was always the quiet, shy girl. Amaya never heard of friends, shared lunches, or any of the usual school girl activities. Not in any of their letters or conversations. Instead she hears about test scores, homework grades, and how cram school was going. Not that she wasn't proud of her daughter's other achievements, but she felt this announcement was the most important one of all.

Picking up the directions off the table, Amaya made sure there was a phone number on top of them before she folded them up and tucked them into her coat pocket. Smiling, she remembered the announcement that would help her keep smiling as she worked the overnight shift tonight.

"Mother, I'm going to a friend's house today. Her name is Usagi Tsukino. The directions to her house are on the table. Bye."


	3. Birthday dinner

Title: Birthday dinner  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family - farce  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM, Preseries  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Birthday dinner 

Rei stood in the restaurant's lobby dressed to the hilt, and a smile painted on her face. Her father was standing next to her, his hand cupping her elbow.

Tsuyoshi Hino watched as passer-byes smiled at them. They recognized him, and they knew who Rei was. He could read it all in their eyes. They saw the perfect family. A father and daughter, both recovered from the loss of the mother, bonded together because of their love for her and each other. With the slightest tip of their heads and the warmth that sprang into their eyes, the passer-byes acknowledged the family's loss and its strength to continue onwards. The public approved.

The head waiter signaled for them to follow him. Tsuyoshi pulled slightly at Rei's elbow as he headed for their table.

Feeling a tug at her elbow, Rei followed her father to their table. _"For one night... I can only play this part for one night a year.'_ Sitting down, she smiled graciously at her father. The farce had to continue for a few more hours.


	4. Dress shopping

Title: Dress Shopping  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -wedding  
Genre: General  
Version:Anime/PGSM  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Dress Shopping 

Ikuko pursed her lips as she considered the tall girl who watched her for any sign of disapproval. She could hear Usagi at the end of the store with Rei and Ami. Cast a quick glance at the three girls, she spotted Usagi choosing a dark red dress off the rack. Looking back at Makoto, she was just in time to see the frown gathering on her brow.

"Usagi knows what your color scheme is." Ikuko gave the worried bride-to-be a reassuring smile. Examining the wedding dress from all angles, she frowned a bit at the V shaped waist line. "It makes you seem too long in the torso." Her eyes flew about the boutique, eventually landing on the next dress she wanted Makoto to try on.

Shooing the girl back to the changing area, Ikuko bounced over to retrieve the dress. Carefully removing it from the protective bag, she considered the ivory color and the intricate bead work on the bodice and hems. Sliding a hand under the skirts, she delivered to Makoto. _'This one will be perfect. I know it will. I should check on the others. Usagi better not try on the red dress. She is supposed to be wearing a green.'_ One look told her that all was well. And when Makoto came out, she knew that she had been right about the dress, too. It was perfect. The other three girls stepped out of their dressing rooms and stood behind the bride-to-be. 

Sighing dramatically, Ikuko gushed over how well the dresses suited all her girls. Fluttering about them, testing the fit of their dresses, or just fluffing the flounces, Ikuko grinned. _'I'm glad Makoto asked me to help.'_ Her grin broadened as she settled a veil onto Makoto's head. "This wedding is going to be as great as Usagi's."


	5. Inspiration

Title: Inspiration  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -Image "innocence by Toadsmoothy2"  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga ( with a cameo from Ah! My Goddess)  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Inspiration 

Keiichi Mizuno picked his way carefully through the junkyard, winding his way back to the spot he had discovered yesterday. Finding it, he sat carefully on an up turned drum. When he was sure it could hold his weight, he sat down the tool tote that he had converted to hold all his art supplies. With his paints, brushes, and cleaning jar in just the right place, he made sure that the easel was adjusted to the right height. Placing a canvas set onto the easel, he started painting the scene that had captured his imagination.

First he covered the canvas with varying shades of gray and brown. Then, using blacks and pale grays, he started filling in the scene. As he worked, the toy airplane and rocking horse slowly took shape. Brushing the thin tipped brush over the canvas, he brought the old toys to life. Changing brushes, he started on the old bicycle.

He almost jumped when he saw something move off to his side. Moving the brush away from the canvas, he searched to see what it was that distracted him. _'What? Why would a guy come to a junk yard with a babe like her?'_ The short young man cast an uncertain look at the taller, light brown haired lady. _'Lady, that is all that I can call her. Even here, she stands out. What is that mark?'_ He looked harder at the lady's forehead. _'A blue mark? Is she Indian?'_ As he watched, he saw the young man smile reassuringly at the lady. She returned it with an uncertain one.

Shaking his head at them, Keiichi redirected his attention back to his painting.


	6. Making memories

Title: Making memories  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Family -Grandma's Footsteps  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/ Manga/PGSM  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The ones that don't are my creations. 

Making memories 

Asumi looked over the homework that her granddaughters were working on. Frowning just slightly, she bent closer to Yuki. "That stroke is just a little too long, and it needs to end abruptly. Try again. "

Yuki's dark eyes stared intently at her paper and pen, as if trying to make them write the kanji correctly by sheer force of will.

Asumi watched her carefully, smiling when the first grader succeeded. Out of the corner of her eye, she notice the Haruka was quickly calculating a row of numbers for math. Slowly working the problem out in her head, she came to the same answer that her granddaughter had. _'At least it is easy math right now. I don't know if I will be able to help her in a couple of years though.'_

As the two girls finished, Asumi heard her washing machine stop. "Okay, put up your work and head out to play. I have laundry to hang up, and then we'll start supper."

"Yes, Grandmother." Haruka and Yuki scooped their work into their school bags, and flew out the back door.

Watching them run, Asumi was glad that she lived close enough that she was able to watch them grow. _'So many families are separated by such huge distances. Even mine. I hardly ever get to see my other grandchildren.'_ Loading the basket with the wet clothes, she headed out to the clothesline to hang them out. The futons and comforters she had set out earlier caught her attention. _'I need to take them in so the girls will have a place to sleep tonight.'_ Grinning slightly, she remember how embarrassed Hideaki looked earlier when he asked if the girls could spend the night. _'Work is sending him and Ayano out of town for a business meeting. It wasn't his fault that it was on such a short notice.'_ Straightening the shirt she had just hung on the line, she smiled as the sound of happy laughter drifted out of the garden. _'And I do love having them here.'_ Collecting the futons and comforters, she took them in before heading out to find the girls. 

Following the sound of happy laughter and shrills of enjoyment, Asumi tracked her grandchildren to the small koi pond. When she spotted them, she stared at her sky child and snow child. _'Though at this moment I don't know if either name is apt. Maybe mud child for both.'_ The girl's shoes and socks were removed and left far away from the pond's edge. Asumi was very glad they had done so. They were jumping in the muddy bank of the pond. She heard the squishing of the mud as it wrapped around and covered their feet, and the sucking sound as they pulled their feet back out. The mud splatters made it up to their knees. Watching them, Asumi was heartily glad she didn't have to heat the water for the bath anymore. _'One more reason to be glad for modern conveniences. Hot water heaters.'_

Adjusting her kimono until it fell to mid-calf, Asumi left her geta with the girl's shoes before braving the muddy embankment.

Haruka saw her coming and stopped dead in her tracks. Yuki almost ran into her. Knowledge that they were about to get into trouble was written on their faces before they hung their heads. Working their toes into the mud, they waited for the scolding.

Asumi looked down at the bent heads as she wriggled her toes in the mud. Contemplating them for a moment, she turned and walked to the embankment. There, right next to the edge of the pond, were two sets of footprints. One was slightly bigger than the other. Both sets were perfect. _'I wish I had a mold. Then I could preserve them.'_ The empty spot next to Haruka's prints drew her attention. Smiling, she judged the distance.

Haruka and Yuki lifted their heads to see where Grandmother Asumi was. Both of their eyes widened as they watched their grandmother jump into the mud. The squishy sucking noises assured them that it really did happen. 

Pulling her feet carefully out of the mud, Asumi was glad to see her footprints neatly next to her granddaughters'. _'I will find something to make a mold of them. All three, right next to each other. The mud should harden and preserve them for a little while.'_ Turning towards the girls, she grinned. "Now, am I suppose to chase you, or are you chasing me?"

Happiness danced back across their faces as Yuki answered. "We chase you."

Casting a look of mock alarm at them, Asumi turned. "Then I guess I better run." Taking off through the garden paths, she left a trail of muddy footprints.

Smiling at each other, the two girls followed their Grandmother's footsteps as fast as they could.


End file.
